An Old Friend
by Mediziner
Summary: Headmasters: Six years have gone by since the Transformers left Earth, and Daniel Witwicky is now 17 years old... He is requested by his father to visit his Grandfather's grave. Unknowingly to him, Sixshot, now Great Shot, came to seek him out... Would Daniel remember his former Decepticon friend? What is Sixshot's story upon becoming Great Shot? Read on to find out.


_Quick Note: I had this idea in mind for some time but with the loss of my DEAD PC, I somewhat lost interest in it... But I wanted to give it another try so... Yeah. In the Headmasters, aka the "5th Season" of Generation 1, It is the year 2011 instead of the year 2005 as it was in Season 3. I sort of got a little overboard with this one since I meant it to be more focused on Daniel and Sixshot because I really liked the friendship they developed in Season 5 of G1... Aka titled "Headmasters". It's not my best work, but I hope you all enjoy...  
_

_The reason for Sixshot being Great Shot is that because there is some fan rumour going on between the two... They're both Six Changers, they both speak like Samurais, __**and**__ they're voiced by the same Japanese voice actor... Additionally, Great Shot was a former Decepticon... So it sort of adds up... Despite Great Shot is from Victory...  
_

_Now, without further ado... Enjoy!_

_..._

The year, 2017... Six years after the Autobots had finally driven off the Decepticons from Earth after destroying the Death Towers and the defeat of Scorponok. At the same time, the Autobots had said their farewells to their friends on Earth, and the Headmasters, Chromedome, Brainstorm, Hardhead, and Highbrow had left to head back to their home planet of Planet Master with Fortress Maximus. Since their departure, it hasn't been the same... Especially for Daniel Witwicky... Now 18 years old. He chose his job in being a Construction worker, like his father when he was younger... Somehow it felt like as if it were in his blood, passed onto him by his Father and Grandfather.

Spike was preparing to leave to work alongside his wife, Carly, for they had an important meeting to go to and their son had the day off, having nothing to do even with his new friends gone as he frowned, knowing how much Daniel loved spending time with their friends who were now scattered across the galaxy hunting down those Decepticons. At the same time, it was also nearing the day his Father had passed away... Spike frowned as he and Carly would be unable to visit but... He could have Daniel go and visit his Father, he would need something to do other than coop himself inside other than going to work...

"Daniel..."

The young man looked over his shoulder over at his Father. "Yeah, Father... I'm _fine_, just tired I guess..." He replied, though Spike knew all too well that it wasn't the truth, as he sighed as he spoke to his wife, saying he'll need a few moments as she nodded... For she, too was worried about her Son.

"Daniel, I know this is hard for you... It's even hard for your Mother _and_ I... For we've known the Transformers since 1984... But we need to move on with our lives, we cannot remain cooped up after work."

"I know that... I'm just not up for anything..." Daniel said with a sigh as Spike then spoke next. "Son, you should go out today and buy a bouquet of flowers for your Grandfather's grave, it's the day today... It'd make him happy if you visit his grave."

"Hmm." Daniel shrugged as he laid on the sofa... Not in a mood for anything as Spike frowned, turning to walk out the door but not before adding. "Please visit his grave, Daniel... Carly and I can't this year."

Then came the sound of the door closing...

Daniel was lost in his thoughts, kept thinking to when he was only 12 years old and going on an adventure with the Headmasters to stop and foil the plans of the Decepticons... And his best friend, Wheelie... He missed everyone so much and it just did not at all feel the same without them. He even wondered if Wheelie would still recognize him now that he's grown into an adult... Almost an adult, no longer the little kid he once was when he was with his best friend.

"Hhhh, I'll just do what Father suggests and go visit Grandfather's grave..." He sighed in defeat, sitting up from the sofa as he got up, getting dressed in his uniform which resembled Spike's outfit but a tad bit different than the one he has... He groaned upon looking at the key holder that there was only one pair of keys... it was even more frustrating because he's left with an old rickety vehicle that his Grandfather and Father had used before the Transformers had made their appearance...

It took a while for him to start the vehicle up, which just spluttered and refused to start up... It wasn't easing his mood at all. He continued to repeat the process until it finally started, as he left his home, he drove down over to town at a local florist shop, he'd also appear to have gain some sort of status among himself due to being somewhat of a hero alongside the Autobots when they were still around, but they kept quiet about it seeing how Daniel didn't seem like his usual self, as he seemed to always be in...

With the flowers bought and having to start the vehicle numerous times... Again... Daniel began driving off to his destination, the cemetery... He had his radio off as all it had was just the usual news or radio commercials... Or perhaps songs he didn't feel like listening to as he continued to drive along the road idly.

From afar, high up in the skies... A strange yet familiar jet was following him, observing the young Daniel...

"I never understand why Father kept this old thing... He never even drives it... And this old thing's been around since... What, the 80s...? Then again he couldn't rid of it himself due to it being Grandfather's..." Daniel muttered to himself silently, deep in thought as all it seemed to be as he drove down the road were trees and bushes passing by repeatedly... It was just one of those days where it seems nothing would ever change or so he thought...

Then, there was a sharp jolt in the car as it began to slow down which caught Daniel by surprise as he quickly drove off to the side to a halt... Even though he hasn't seen any other vehicles pass by... Then again, this road only lead to the cemetery and then back to the city upon leaving... As Daniel got out of the car, he investigated and to his disappointment, was a flat tire in the left rear as he groaned. "Hhhh, great, a flat tire... Have to replace the tire with the spare..."

Daniel began his work, gathering the tools needed which were stored off in the trunk... Like the vehicle, they were old and rickety, but at least they were still functional despite the age as he began replacing that tire. As he worked, he often wondered what was it like to be able to speak to his Grandfather if he were still alive... How would things be like? How different would stuff be if he hadn't passed away... Once he had finally finished replacing the tire, he could see a small jet, almost barely, up in the skies seeming to fly about. "Hm, strange... I don't recall aircraft flying around this way... Guess there's a new air base or something." He said with a shrug, hooking the ruined tire in the compartment that held where the spare tire was kept, he'll have to go buy a new spare tire on his way back.

...

As the mysterious jet, in colours of red, white and blue... With some additional yellows and blacks watched as Daniel climbed back into the car and drove off... It seemed as he continued following... To which lead him to a small area decorated with rows of different shapes of rocks... What humans call 'tombstones'. It somewhat knew from it's observing back then that there were some cultures humans usually do, such as burying those who have passed away...

_'...I should observe more closely.'_ It murmured to itself, that of a Mech's voice as the jet flew in closer near the forest, concealing itself in the tall trees as it transformed... Taking on the form of what seemed to be a Rhino as he began to observe quietly, watching as Daniel placed the bouquet of flowers he had bought from the flower shop near a certain tombstone.

_'So, he's lost someone it seems... Should I really show myself? Would he still remember... An old friend...? No... It seemed impossible... Humans don't have a memory bank as we do... But, then again... He would not know me, only the old me... Once a Decepticon but now turned into an Autobot... No... I'm no longer Sixshot... I am Great Shot...'_ The Six Changer thought to himself, activating a slight hologram of his Decepticon self, which was one of the things he had kept when he asked the Autobots to reformat his body into that of an Autobot... Ever since he was left stranded on planet Daira with Daniel, he felt like a completely different Mech, and had grown tired of serving Scorponok after being tossed away one too many times... And with Daniel's kind words... His kindness had made him what he is now.

Then, he began to lose himself in his thoughts... Remembering his change to Great Shot as he continued to look at the holographic image of his old self...

_**Flashback:**_

_As Sixshot approached Fortress Maximus' base, the Headmasters demanded what did he want from them, their weapons trained on him, ready to fire if he dared make a sudden move..._

_**"Sixshot!? What do you want, you murderer..."**__ Chromedome angrily stated, a fist raised as he looked at the screen as Fortress told him to stand down, telling the hot headed member that he isn't opening fire upon them or showing any intentions of fighting, as he requested Sixshot to speak._

_**"I have a request to make, and as Fortress says, I have no intention of fighting, but only a request, that is it."**_

Fortress had to think carefully, wondering why would Sixshot stand down and not fight...?

_**"What is it that you want, Sixshot?"**__ He finally said, much to Chromedome's disappointment who protested once he had spoken._

_**"Let us speak more in person than just outside where you are speaking from your communications panel, first... I assure you I will not do anything." **__Came the Six Changer's words, though Chromedome as usual protesting why is Fortress allowing him inside, feeling he's going to destroy them from the inside before anyone would make a move to escape._

_**"Enough!"**__ Fortress said sternly after muting the speaker, looking over at Chromedome, the Mech flinching. __**"I am aware of what Sixshot has done, Chromedome. Yes, I know he has slain Abel and Jack... But there is one thing he hasn't done... He hasn't slain Daniel when the both of them were stranded on Planet Daira... And if he's gained Daniel's trust, I'm sure we can trust him as well. I have seen he has not shot at you while he had Daniel in his possession, it may be possible he's changed."**_

Chromedome mentally growled at this, he's right that Daniel hasn't been destroyed by the Decepticon Six Changer, but he still hadn't fully gotten over Abel and Jack's deaths... Sixshot felt like an eternal enemy to them after having killed them as he stormed out of the bridge, Highbrow, Brainstorm, and Hardhead getting out of their angry friend's way. As Fortress undid the mute on the speaker, he allowed the Six Changer to enter, to which the other three Headmasters seemed uneasy at this once the communication panel was turned off.

_**"I understand this may be pressuring to the four of you, but be on close guard just in case."**_

As Sixshot entered, he looked all over, never had he seen the interior of Fortress Maximus before, he's seen the exterior far too many times, but not the interior and it seemed... More bright as always... Then, the floor lit up slightly, making a trail for him to follow as the unmoved Decepticon ninja followed said trail... Until he came to the bridge interior, not surprising that Chromedome isn't anywhere in sight, though Hardhead, Brainstorm, and Highbrow had their optics trained on him, keeping cautious as the bridge was silent... Other than the soft beeps and clicks of the machines inside. Finally, the silence was broken and Fortress was the one to speak.

_**"What is your reason for seeking us, Sixshot?"**_

Sixshot did not say a word, though idly studying the Headmasters carefully, to which he can sense how tense they're growing slowly... Each passing second. A part of him liked this, while the other didn't and told him that this wasn't what he was here for, and that he had a more reason for why he came to the Autobot Headmasters. Then, the intensity grew as Sixshot drew out his blasters, and to their shock... Instead of going out and firing at them... He had thrown them towards their feet, rendering himself unarmed as they clattered to the ground loudly.

_**"What-"**_

Then, Sixshot approached towards Fortress, to which the Mech wondered why, until when he came down on one knee, head lowered slightly and spoke, taking everyone by surprise and even Chromedome, who was listening in on it all.

_**"Fortress, I propose to throw away my life as a Decepticon, and join the Autobots... I've grown tired of being a Decepticon and nothing comes good out of it, if it were not for Daniel's kind words... I would have been blinded by the darkness, forever..."**_

The entire bridge went silent once again, though Chromedome, from within his quarters, protested at this as he listened and watched throughout the entire thing... Thinking Sixshot is only saying these things to deceive them and destroy them from the very inside of their base...

_**"Fortress... Is he telling the truth...? According to my logics, I am unsure to even state if he is... Sixshot is quite... Mysterious..."**__ Brainstorm spoke, seeming quite more tense than the others... Everyone knew that he was the only Autobot of the Headmasters that could tell who'd trying to deceive and who isn't from time to time... But to be unable to tell Sixshot's truth, he seemed quite stumped at this and tense..._

Sixshot dismissed Brainstorm's words... Partially... Then spoke.

_**"I speak the truth, Fortress. I have eventually known that Scorponok had only tossed me aside as my 'retirement'. But, I have known that you Autobots do not do such a thing and... I wish to instead place my skill as a Six Changer to good use, as an Autobot."**__ He paused, before adding. __**"I request that my body is reformatted to be that as one, for that I am aware all too well, that the insignias of the Decepticons are applied by branding, and never can come off."**__**"You guys aren't really going to let Sixshot trick you guys, are you!?"**__ Came Chromedome's voice as everyone turned to look at him, having entered the bridge. Sixshot only turning his head slightly to look at the hot headed supposed 'leader' of the four. __**"He's still armed even if he has thrown aside his blasters, not only that, I won't forgive him for killing my friends...!"**__**"Be as it may so, Chromedome..."**__ Sixshot began as he looked away. __**"While yes, I will never be forgiven for what actions I have committed. But, I no longer have the desire or intention of killing anymore innocents... I only wish to atone for my actions, and become an Autobot... Assist in ridding of the few remaining Decepticons now with Scorponok and Galvatron, are no more."**__ The Six Changer stood as he walked over to Chromedome, the bronze, white, and tan Mech flinched slightly upon his approaching... Thinking he planned to attack with his bare hands as he somewhat drew his blaster... But couldn't bring himself to raise it. Spotting this, Sixshot grabbed the nozzle of the blaster, Chromedome still holding it as he pointed his weapon towards his chest- His Spark. __**"If you wish to avenge your fallen friends more as you have awaited to do so... This is your chance- The chance you've been waiting for."**__ He said, letting go of the blaster as it remained aimed at his chest._

Chromedome said nothing, but froze stiff as he continued to glare at Six Changer, hate and rage plagued his processor... Yes, he had wanted to destroy Sixshot for taking away his two best friends... He looked partially over to the sides, Fortress, Brainstorm, Hardhead, and Highbrow were watching the entire thing... His optics shifted back towards the Sixshot, who seemed unmoved and not doing a thing, other than holding his arms out, gesturing he's free to execute him right here, and now.

_'Frag it! This is not what I wanted... Sixshot has killed Abel and Jack yet... Why is he doing this!? Yes, the slagging glitch should be killed but...'_

Silence remained for about a Joor... Then, to their surprise, Chromedome moved away his blaster, lowering it as he looked away as he said, a slight scowl in his tone:

_**"No... Not like this..."**_

He looked over at the others, seeming very disappointed in them, seeming to mentally make a face that it will not be any of his doing if Sixshot suddenly turned on them as he puts away his blaster, and quietly... He left the Bridge.

Sixshot seemed mentally surprised that after all he's done and despite Chromedome's recklessness, he hadn't brought himself to shoot him down where he stood, even if he had just offered that chance.

_'So the recklessness of the bunch has matured.'__ He thought to himself, before turning around to face the other four._

_**"So... Will you reformat me into an Autobot...?"**__ Sixshot asked, kneeling down on one knee as he spoke. __**"I devote myself and my loyalty for the Autobots alone, and no one else from now on, if permitted."**_

Highbrow, Hardhead, and Brainstorm looked over at Fortress, who was already thinking this very deeply. The Six Changer awaited his words patiently before speaking.

_**"Mmm... You're very sure of this, Sixshot?"**__**"I would not be here in the first place if you ask me that."**__ Came the Mech's words._

_**"Very well."**__ Fortress replies as he looks over at Brainstorm. __**"Brainstorm, you still remember how to transfer Sparks and memory banks to a new body?"**__**"Yes, Fortress."**__ Brainstorm gave a nod, Sixshot stood up and followed Brainstorm, leading him to the lab as Highbrow, Hardhead, and Fortress watched the two disappear._

A few joors had gone by, Sixshot had brought his optics online, groaning slightly as he sat up... Then noticed Brainstorm came into his view.

_**"It took some time to create a new body as I've tried creating various ones, yet your Spark strangely resisted a lot of them, but for the one I gave you, a very similar body to match that of your old Six Changer status, albeit slightly more different."**_

The Mech gave a nod, standing up as he looked at himself... His standard white, green, and black colours were replaced with white, red, blue, and some hints of yellow. His body looked very much like how he was as a Decepticon, but can notice some slight changes that have been done comparing to his old body, even noticing on his chest, sporting a winged eagle upon it. Brainstorm himself couldn't help but ask, after Sixshot had adjusted himself more further.

_**"Will you remain with the name that you are as now, or will you remain as Sixshot?"**_**"No... My new name will now be 'Great Shot', if I am to become a proper Autobot, my old name should also leave, as with my old body..."**_ He said, looking over to the side where his old body, kept in a storage container... Now a mere empty shell... While he'll still remember all the actions he had done throughout the past... He felt more... Free... And cleansed... Now that he had been placed in a new body... As if given the chance to start all over a second time._

_Great Shot afterwards decided to see the differences in his new body than how they looked in his old form... Transforming into his various forms... A large blaster, An an off-road vehicle, a jet, a tank, and... Expecting he would transform into a winged wolf... But instead had transformed into a winged rhinoceros. When he reverted back to his robot mode, he seemed satisfied as Brainstorm lead him to the bridge. From there, Great Shot was grateful for giving him a chance to make things right, and wouldn't fail them as an Autobot... Though he had plans to do somewhere, to which he left the Headmasters' base, Transforming into his jet mode and took off at his full Mach speed._

**_End of Flashback:_**

The holographic image began to dissolve, shutting down as he stood to his full height, partially towering over the trees as he walked over to Daniel though not too much due to the rows of tombstones and other sorts, who in turn quickly turned around after placing the bouquet of flowers on his Grandfathers' grave. the teenaged boy could hear the footsteps, all too familiar as he thought the Autobots have returned... But only to see an Autobot he's never seen before... But until when he heard that very Mech speak, an all too familiar voice washed over him, knowing who it is as a large smile crossed his face as the Six Changer spoke, with a smile.

"Daniel... You have grown."


End file.
